


A Change of House

by Cap2theDark



Series: Darkness There, and Nothing More [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Hufflepuff Laura, Hufflepuff Laura Hollis, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Ravenclaw Carmilla, Slytherin Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Just a little drabble I put together. Will add more as I write but not a guarantee.Hogwarts AU.Carmilla has spent her first four years in Slytherin but things change and she wants them to, needs them to. What could be a more radical change than being the first witch in over two hundred years to switch Hogwarts houses? How will Mother react to it?From the perspective of Laura, who is going through her own coming of age and finding her thoughts to be conflicting with her actions.





	A Change of House

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts in Italics

She had never considered Carmilla her friend. Merlin, they weren't even  acquaintances.  They had few to zero mutual friends. And nobody in the wizarding world ever started off on the right foot when on the first day of term, one of those girls shoved their shoulder into the other with a giggled 'Mudblood' insult hurled over the a cold shoulder. And the Muggleborn had enough sense to know a derogatory word when she heard it, whether she understood the implications of it or not. Less sense to stop herself from retaliation. Not with a wand but with a kiss from her fist to eleven year old Karnstein's mouth.

 

The incident left both witches with lost house points and two week's worth of detention. They had avoided contact as much as possible since then. Venturing into their fifth year of schooling, that relationship of hot oil and frosted water changed in one evening in mid September.

 

Anyone who knew Laura also knew that a perk -and at times _ annoyance _ \- of being her friend was that she always butted her head to their defense. Even when she really shouldn't have. She was currently on her way into another headlong butt in. Traveling from her last lesson of the day in the fields of Care of Magical Creatures, back into the castle to confront a certain red haired Gryffindor when a few sharp words that echoed down the open courtyard caught her attention.

 

The young witch couldn't hear what was being said but at the corner of the courtyard, two adults stood in front of a student, arguing if the raised voices and tight hands were any indication. She recognized one adult as the Head of House for Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick. The student was none other than the mythic bitch Karnstein. She was just about to leave the girl to her fate. _ It was probably some deserved punishment that -for once- she would not have to share. _ Her mind shifted when the words of the conversation finally became clear as she drew closer to the inner doors of the castle. 

 

"..if this radical change is not revoked, I'll have to withdraw Carmilla from this institute at once." The blond woman threaten. Her hand on Karnstein's shoulder tightened. 

 

She winced but said nothing. The usual proud tilt of frame had sunken. Her eyes were down at her feet, hands brought together and her fingers nervously chased over themselves. This was not the Karnstein she had come to recognize over the years. Not the sweeping black hair or the wide smirk or the casual disregard for authority or even the -cursed- casual grace on a broom that had lead to the downfall of many of Hufflepuff's Quidditch matches. No, this girl was meek. A quiet shadow with tears in her eyes that, with a last shred of stubborness, refused to fall.

 

"Now, Miss Morgan, there is no need for something so drastic. This was not a decision made in light. As you know these things rarely occur but we only do what we believe will be best for our students." The professor tried reasoning with her. 

 

Without her conscious knowledge, Laura had drawn closer. The woman was remarkably beautiful. Same pointed nose and, if she were smirking, -which she didn't look in the mood for- it would be a close mirror to Karnstein's sharp features "As if I don't know what would be best for my daughter?" Her eyes narrowed to slits.

 

_ Ah, her mother. That explains it. But why was she on the grounds? _ Laura stood behind a column. Curiosity like hers could kill.

 

"We are not saying that. But we would not push for a change of house if Miss Karnstein did not request it a year ago  _ herself _ ." The courtyard, still early in the fall grew a deadly winter chill.

 

"Is this true Carmilla?"

 

Laura didn't risk peeking. Karnstein's mother had frozen her solid to the spot.

 

"Answer me!" She added when a response didn't come fast enough.

 

" _ Yesss _ !" She hissed. Laura's head turned the column enough to see the witch flinching and trying as she might to pull away from the clawed grip.

 

"Well I've had enough of this insolence from you all summer. Go up and pack your things. Perhaps a year of  _ homeschooling _ will have convinced that your true house belongs to Slytherin. And you  _ may  _ return next fall."

 

"But-"

 

A sharp slap cut off any arguments.

 

_ Holy Hufflepuff. That was a lot to process. _ Laura had about ten seconds while Flitwick gave one last attempt to pacify Karnstein's mother. She knew that at the start of term, there was some rumor about a student switches houses. That hadn't happened in the last two hundred years! But there had been no one confirmed of that just yet. 

 

She didn't have much time to think.  _ Why did it even matter? Why did she care whether Carmilla wanted to trade her green for blue when they were basically sworn enemies. If ether of them had big magical families, they'd be in a blood feud by now. _

 

But her veins screamed that it didn't matter.

 

She turned out from her hideaway and crossed the few meters to the three of them.

 

Karnstein had taken a step back, leaning into the stone wall and cupping her cheek. Her cheek were wet. Those tears had fallen.

 

Laura put herself between her and the dragoness "Wait! You can't make her leave."

 

Karnstein's mother drew up a dismissive brow "What are you doing child? This is none of your concern."

 

"Hogwarts is my concern. And I make it a point to know all the rules here. You can't make her leave." She faltered a bit "Not if, not if  _ she _ doesn't want to." She turned her head to the right, catching her eyes. Karnstein's eyes were wide, her hand had fallen from her cheek like she had forgotten about the pain. She looked at Laura like-  _ well like she had just saved her from an execution _ . Her cheeks burned from the swell of pride it made her feel. _ Even Karnstein doesn’t deserve this _ . She turned her head back, quoting what she could remember "'Even at the request of a parent or guardian, once a Hogwarts' student attends their first lesson of the year, the student may chose, and has every right, to stay for the entirety of the year. Including holidays.'" She swallowed "So, you can't make her go."

 

The woman sneered "Carmilla will do exactly as I say whether she likes it or not." She looked like she wanted to curse Laura aside and take Karnstein regardless "Up to your room. Pack your things. Now."

 

"I'm afraid Miss Morgan that the young Miss Hollis is correct." Dumbledore manifested himself around the corner. If Laura didn't know any better, she would say he apparated himself there "Miss Karnstein's birthright both allows her a place among these walls and her will to stay will not easily draw her out of it's gates. If you'd further like to discuss this matter, I have Professor Slughorn in my office? Meanwhile, girls, I believe your first week of lessons has accumulated some homework? Why don't you stop by Madam Pomfrey's and be off to the library? Hmm?" His hand reached to Karnstein's cheek, grazing over it gently.

 

Laura was quick on the uptake "Yes Professor Dumbledore! We'll be on our way." She took the other girl’s wrist and pulled her safely back into the castle. Her heart was racing.

 

Karnstein pulled her to a stop, forcing her to turn around on the stairs "Why did you help me Hollis?"

 

The question echoed in her own mind "Because it was the right thing to do. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. It's our birthright, no matter what house we're in."

 

Karnstein copied the grip she had on her wrist and took one step up, evening their heights.  _ She had gotten taller over the summer _ , she noted. Laura had barely gotten up half an inch in the same span of time. Her words were soft, a caress "Even someone who has treated you the same way I've been treated?" She looked so vulnerable. _ When did her eyes get so deep and brown and made her feel they were going to swallow her up? _

 

"Even you deserve better." She shrugged, eyes finding the brick inlays "Even if you wipe the floor with Hufflepuff again this year." She smiled, trying to ease the tension, not have both of them falling into tears.  _ Or worse, like a creeping blush. She was glad the hall was empty _ "Thooooough I wouldn't be opposed to a few pity points being given away? For the save and all." 

 

A hearty laugh drew them easily out of the stupor they had fallen into but her eyes were still that warming brown "In your dreams Hollis."

 

Her smile was beautiful and it made her pause as they continued their journey up the stairs. She remembered the satisfying punch all those years ago that wiped the smirk right off her face. _ How much more satisfying would it be to kiss her instead? _

 

The Hufflepuff shook off such a notion _. Why would she  _ **_ever_ ** _ want to kiss Karnstein? _ She was going to have to cast several Scouring Charms just to wash her brain clean of the thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed but if you'd like to become one for me and help me pump out more content, feel free to leave a comment about it! Also just general comments are most appreciated. And hell, drop a request and I'll see if I can fulfill it.


End file.
